Más oral que sexo
by El chetito de Kaijou
Summary: Midorima desearía que el disfrute fuera mutuo.


La sensación de la lengua de Shintarō contra su piel era, cuanto menos, hechizante. Una experiencia totalmente nueva para ambos, cuya juventud se había visto eclipsada por el baloncesto y no por las hormonas que, se supone, debían dominarlos. Fue por eso que, al tomarse ellos un descanso de las agotantes prácticas, éstas terminaron por explotar y conducirlos a la situación en la que se encontraban.

Akashi era un joven orgulloso, aún más que Midorima, por lo que no podía simplemente dejar que las cosas fluyeran y aprender de la experiencia.  
En su mente, a pesar de ser virgen, debía saber tanto sobre el sexo como el hombre más experimentado que haya pisado la tierra, cosa que lo llevó a pedir prestado el arsenal de pornografía de Aomine.  
Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

Y Daiki, como recompensa, fue el portador de un chisme jugosísimo que terminó esparciendo en su grupo de whatsapp "privado", ese que tenía junto a Tetsu y Kise.

El juego previo resultó excitante para ambos, cargados de caricias, besos y roces distantes de ser delicados o faltos de desesperación. Como resultado, incluso Midorima, a pesar de la timidez que podría ser sospechada -y justificada-, estaba entregado a la situación y hasta disfrutando de su primera liberación compartida de hormonas.

Dudó al momento de introducir la emoción de Akashi en su boca, por lo que antes tanteó el terreno con la lengua.  
Podía sentir como el pelirrojo se estremecía, y el primer jadeo lo incentivó a continuar con su labor, algo desconfiado pero decidido a terminar lo que comenzó, aún ignorante de los sabores que sus papilas gustativas terminarían por descubrir.

Los dedos ajenos cepillando sus cabellos le dieron la seguridad de que su ejecución, aunque inexperta, resultaba placentera, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, le llegaba a incomodar el tener a Akashi en esa posición, temiendo que en cualquier momento deseara tomar el control de la situación y le hiciera "sin querer" algún tipo de daño.

Esa fue la primera vez en su vida que deseó que un mal presentimiento se convirtiera en realidad, porque lo que vino a continuación fue _mucho_ peor que una ahogada.

 _— Hm, Midorima… Así, lústramela, lamela hasta que puedas ver tu reflejo en ella._

Las antenitas de Midorima se pararon, queriendo corroborar que, en efecto, no eran delirios lo que oía.  
Su mirada se dirigió al rostro ajeno, en busca de analizar su expresión, y lo encontró mordiéndose el labio, al parecer, disfrutando del contacto.  
Midorima desearía que el disfrute fuera mutuo.

Optó por hacer oídos sordos y continuar demostrando que sus habilidades no eran admirables sólo en el baloncesto, pero, en ese momento y para seguir resistiendo sin que se le bajaran los humos, necesitaba un milagro. Suerte que él y Akashi eran considerados como tales. 

— _Ah, qué bien se siente… Así, hasta el fondo… Saboréala bien, cómetela entera… Mm…_

No sabía cómo concentrarse en algo que no fuera la voz de Akashi, para su mala suerte…

Debería haber comprado un Lucky Item más grande para ese día, definitivamente.

La lamparita se le prendió en forma de autosatisfacción y llevó una de sus mano hasta su latente preocupación, acariciándola por sobre la tela, intentando mantenerla despierta para que no se perdiera de la función.

Sus acciones fueron interpretadas por el contrario como la máxima expresión del deseo.  
Al parecer, tanto lo ponían las palabras de Akashi que no podía evitar el tocarse, a pesar de que ya estaba _ocupado_ haciendo otra cosa.

Sonrió con satisfacción y le quitó el flequillo de la frente, o eso intentó, pero sus manos esta vez resultaron torpes al invadirlo un espasmo de placer y terminó por no hacer más que desacomodarle las gafas al de ojos esmeraldas para intentar acomodárselas inmediatamente después, pero la mano ajena lo detuvo.

Midorima creía que Akashi ya había causado demasiados problemas por ese día. Por el mes entero, en realidad. Pero, tal parece que el pelirrojo tomaba todo como le convenía y vaya a saber de qué manera interpretó su alejamiento.  
Por alguna razón, no parecía decepcionado en absoluto.

Para ese momento, sólo quería que todo acabase de una vez, lavarse los dientes y distraerse con cualquier otra cosa. Cualquiera. Hasta podría aguantarse una maratón de Piratas del Caribe con tal de sacarse _todas esas palabras_ de su cabeza.

Cada cosa dicha por Akashi, quería olvidarla.

El de ojos carmín, sin embargo, parecía tener otros planes.

Le faltaba nada para llegar al clímax. Honestamente, estaba sorprendido de su resistencia. Podría jurar que había durado más de un minuto, y eso ya era un logro.  
Pero, si querían llegar a segunda base, creyó que lo mejor sería no correrse, si es que podía evitarlo.  
Y pudo. 

Para avivar las llamas, guió a Midorima hasta su rostro con todas las intenciones de besarlo, uniéndose ambos en lo que, esperaba, pusiera a Midorima en punto caramelo para lo que seguía.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera su 'ojo de emperador' logró divisar lo que se aproximaba.

Midorima no parecía estar muy extasiado con la idea de compartir con Akashi lo que tuvo que _soportar_ , hubiese preferido quedárselo para él.  
Pero el pelirrojo, más tarde que temprano, descubrió que su cuerpo no sabe ni huele tan bien como él podría creer, y que Midorima tampoco la pasaba tan bien que digamos en medio de sus dos piernas y su _zona_ sin depilar. Hasta podría apostar que, en su lengua, rondaba un pelito que en ningún momento fue invitado a entrar.

La situación se tornó incómoda, y de nuevo, fue Akashi el que habló.  
Afortunadamente, no era otro de sus diálogos eróticos.

 _— Midorima, ¿y si dejamos el resto para la próxima?  
_

— _Por favor…_ – Contestó, limpiándose la boca con la manga de la camiseta que en ningún momento tuvo la oportunidad de quitarse.

Ante el silencio y las vivencias compartidas, esta vez, sí fue Midorima el que se adueñó de la palabra, preguntando algo que le hizo realizar a Akashi que ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo.

— _Akashi… ¿Qué dentífrico usas?_


End file.
